


And he's okay with that

by HarveysHoe



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Couple, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Family, Fic, Floof, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Marvel - Freeform, May Feels, Mornings, No Sex, Ship, Short, Spider Man - Freeform, Sweet, Tony Feels, Tony and may are my otp, Uncle Tony, aunt may - Freeform, awe, but very fluff, cuddly, otp, relationships, straight - Freeform, tomay, tonay, very not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter walks in on his Aunt in the arms of a man. </p><p>And for the first time in a long time, he sees her happy with someone other than him. </p><p>And he's... Okay with that. </p><p>(Peter finds may and Tony cuddling and it's all cute and it's a short fic full of cute fluff floof yay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he's okay with that

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me reviews and feedback -I hope y'all enjoy it! I ship these guys VERY much :)

Peter walked in the direction of the kitchen, still half asleep and dreading going to school.

God he hated Mondays.

However, when he approached the kitchen entrance, he was greeted by the sight of his aunt in the arms of a man.

Peter smiled genuinely for the first time in...

Years.

Tony held her against his chest, her face nuzzled against his neck. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, he had a mug in his hand (probably filled with coffee) and Peter couldn't help but feel overly joyed for his Aunt.

She deserved this.

She deserved Tony.

And for once, Peter was okay with another man hugging his aunt.

Another man being her rock.

He leaned against the door frame and allowed them to have their moment.

He watched as Tony nuzzled May's ear, kissing her cheek a few times before she tilted her head up, meeting his lips in a gentle kiss.

For the first time in years, Peter saw his Aunt May happy.

For the first time, it wasn't Peter she depended on all the time.

And he was okay with that.

May giggled quietly and Tony closed his eyes, nuzzling her cheek, a soft smile on his face. Peter saw Tony's shoulders move as he let out a slow breath before he began running a hand along her back soothingly.

"Don't mind me," Peter laughed, finally breaking the couple apart.

Tony looked at Peter with startled hazel eyes before a grin spread across his face.

May blushed, shrugging before snuggling back into Tony's chest, mumbling: "He's warm..."

The boy walked to the kitchen island to grab his lunch. He looked at Tony after May's words. "You know, I've been feeling cold lately-"

"Get your ass to school, you loser," Tony laughed while May clung to Tony tighter, refusing to give her Tony to anyone.

Peter practically cackled as he saluted Tony. "Sir, yes sir," before skipping out of the apartment, beaming.

He finally had a family again.

And he was most _definitely_  okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me reviews and feedback! :) thank youuu!


End file.
